


Helping Hand

by blueconstellation



Series: Lance Bday Week [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (Keith), Face Masks, Fluff, Gen, Nail Painting, gross teenage boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueconstellation/pseuds/blueconstellation
Summary: Keith is a heathen and Lance has a solution





	Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of my Lance Bday Week series !!
> 
> Day 2 - Friends
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I'm on tumblr [here](http://www.adhd-lance.tumblr.com)

Lance was sitting in the kitchen eating his usual breakfast of food goo when he first got the idea. He had been talking with Pidge about lion upgrades when Keith came in looking like he walked right out of  _ Night of the Living Dead _ or something. 

 

 

“Dude, Keith, did you even sleep last night?” Lance asked, bewildered.

 

 

“Uh, yeah? What are you talking about?” Keith looked at him oddly as he sat down with his own bowl of food goo.

 

 

“No offense, but you look terrible.”

 

 

Keith leveled him with a blank look “How could I possibly take offense to that?” he said, voice monotone.

 

 

“No, no, sorry. But, like, what do you wash your face with? It’s breaking out a lot.”

 

 

“I don’t really. Usually I’ll just use whatever I have in the shower.”

 

 

Lance’s face fell and he pinched the bridge of his nose. “God is testing me,” he muttered to himself. He cleared his throat and pointed an accusatory finger at Keith. “Meet me at my room after dinner, I’m fixing- that.” He gestured vaguely at Keith’s face.

 

 

“Rude,” Keith huffed, but he didn’t refuse. Lance counted that as a win, and resumed his conversation with Pidge.

 

 

* * *

 

That night, when Lance got up from the table after dinner, Keith did too. Lance waited in the doorway for him, and they walked back to Lance’s room together.

 

 

“So what crazy shit are you gonna do to my face? You know, so I know if I need to run,” Keith joked as they made their way through the castle halls.

 

 

“Oh relax, you big baby.” Lance waved him off. “I’ve done this same thing for Hunk and Allura.”

 

 

“You still haven’t specified what ‘this’ is,” Keith pointed out, but he wasn’t graced with a response. They continued walking in silence until they reached Lance’s room. When  they went in, Lance started toward the bathroom while Keith stood awkwardly off to the side. After a second, he peeked through the doorway and pointed at the bed.

 

 

“Sit,” was all he said before going back to the task at hand. Keith looked at where he had disappeared skeptically but obeyed nonetheless. Lance found what he was looking for soon afterwards and sat down next to him with an oddly-shaped bottle. He picked it up and squeezed something blue out onto his palm. “Okay, look at me,” he said as he raised the hand with the goo up to Keith’s face. Keith looked up in alarm and moved his face out of Lance’s reach.

 

 

“What  _ is _ that?” Keith wrinkled his nose.

 

 

Lance rolled his eyes and dropped his hand to his lap. “It’s a face mask, it’s not gonna kill you. I got it from that planet we visited a month ago—the one that had the trees with the pink leaves.” Keith still didn’t look convinced, and Lance sighed. “Fine, I’ll go first.” He grabbed a mirror and started painting the cream onto his own face. When he was done, he wiped his hand on a towel and raised an eyebrow at Keith. “See, it’s fine. Happy?”

 

 

Keith considered for a moment before nodding slowly. “Yeah, okay,” he assented. 

 

 

“Thank you.” Lance squeezed more of the mask into his hand and spread it across Keith’s face. His brow furrowed for a second at the first touch, but it quickly relaxed. Lance held Keith’s chin in hand as he worked, turning his face as he needed.

 

 

“Where’d you learn all this stuff about face masks?”

 

 

“I’m the youngest in my family, so my older sisters were always going on about it. Made me curious, I guess.” Lance paused as he put more of the mask on Keith’s nose. “I did a lot of reading about what is and isn’t good for your skin, and Hunk and I always traded things we learned. And I was always asking my sisters for tips. That’s how I learned how to paint nails, too.” He wiped his hands off on the towel again and threw it across the room to the bathroom.

 

 

“You paint your nails?”

 

 

“And Hunk’s and Pidge’s. I’ve gotten really good at it.”

 

 

Keith looked down at Lance’s hands. “They’re not painted now.”

 

 

“No, but my toes are. Want me to do yours?” 

 

 

“Why?” Despite not getting an actual answer, Lance got up and retrieved a handful of small, brightly colored bottles. 

 

 

“Because it’s fun to have colorful nails. Much more fun than being dressed head to toe in black.” He gave Keith a pointed look as he sat on the floor next to his bed. He patted the space in front of him and Keith slid down to his level. “Okay, I have blue, green, purple, and a red-ish orange. What’s your pick?”

 

 

Keith looked over the bottles and shrugged. “Purple, I guess. I don’t see the point in this.”

 

 

“The point is it looks cool and makes you happy.” Lance shook the purple bottle and pulled Keith’s left hand closer to him.

 

 

“If you say so.”

 

 

“Trust me, you’ll like it,” Lance promised with a smile. 


End file.
